


Sleepover

by fumomoshi



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: This is a R18 BL fic based on our TRPG CoC session and party members. Not canon of course, just mostly headcanon. I probably missed out a bunch of details, but basically Ryoji’s the main character of the fic who has a bit of a brother complex for his older brother Charon, who is now going out with Rosario (a guy). He’s good friends with his classmate Yuu, who reported that he felt that he’s being watched, so Ryoji and Charon let him stay over the night at their house.Disclaimers:- Assumes that Charon and Ryoji share the same bedroom, and their beds are side by side.- I swear this was supposed to be 5 pages but I have no idea how it got to 18...- Sorry about the tenses. I revamped it twice already but I kinda gave up trying to revamp one more time. BUT! I have a better idea about tenses now (oi- Assumes that Charon had sex with Rosario before in said bedroom. Multiple times. I guess same for Rosario’s room, but that’s not relevant to this fic, maybe(?)- I have ‘no idea’ what Ryoji was ‘going through’ *cough* just need to put this out there.- Yes yes, they ended up there.





	Sleepover

 

“Are you sure you guys will be okay?” Charon raised his eyebrows, a smirk ran across on his face. Ryoji knew that teasing look anywhere. 

“I’m already 21, big brother! I'll be fine!” Ryoji insisted.  _ Go and have a good time with your Rosario,  _ he added in his mind. 

“Call us if you see anything suspicious,” Shirota said, down to business as always. Ruri nodded in agreement.

Ryoji nodded back, although as confident as he sounded, he’s a little afraid. Well, maybe ‘little’ is an understatement. Just some time ago, they were attacked by two strange men accompanied by fish monsters,encountered a person living in a phone (most probably just an AI, or so he hopes), and learned that something might be after Yuu. 

So they brought Yuu back. As a result of lack of space, or so Charon and Rosario claimed; Ryoji is certain that they can just sleep at the sofa but maybe they didn't like it as much, the plan was then for Ryoji to stay with Yuu while Charon stays over at Rosario’s. Shirota and Ruri will head back to their own pad, of course. 

Ryoji turned to Yuu and forced a smile. Well, not really ‘forced’, since he is genuinely happy to have Yuu sleepover. He hadn't known him for a long time, but somehow they managed to become rather close. It's just that this isn't exact an ideal reason for a sleepover. 

“Don't stay up too late,” Charon said, and then to Yuu. “He’s really bad with mornings so make sure he goes to rd on time.”

“Oh. Erm. Okay.” Yuu replied, this time his turn to force a smile.  

“Geez,” Ryoji pouted and shoved Charon out of the door. “We can take care of ourselves, just go and have a ‘great' time.” 

“Okay okay,” Charon laughed and pulled a really red and speechless Rosario along. “Let’s go. Be safe and don’t miss class tomorrow.”

The door shut. Ryoji sighed. “Geez.” He loves his brother, but sometimes he wished that he would treat him like a grown-up instead of a kid. After all, Ryoji’s already past twenty. 

“You guys seem close,” Yuu said. “Must be nice having a big brother looking out for you.” 

It's more than just nice. Charon had been taking care and spoiling Ryoji for as long as he could remember. Ryoji didn't understand much of his behavior at first, but as time passes by, he became more appreciative of his brother’s affection towards him. He likes him -  _ loves him - _ for the longest time, until one day he realized that he had to let go of such feelings. Still, a bit of it lingers, although it is more comfort in acceptance than pain that it used to be. 

“Ryoji?”

“Oh huh?” Ryoji snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh sorry. Yeah, we’re close I guess, haha!” he said, quickly shifting away from the topic. “Do you have any siblings?” 

Yuu shook his head. “No, I'm an only child.” 

“Oh.” is all Ryoji could manage. He couldn’t imagine what it's like being an only child. Thinking about it, his older brother was an only child until he was born. He wondered what it must have felt for him then. “That's not a bad thing too, I guess? You don't have someone constantly nagging at you about mundane things.”

“I'm sure it's because they care about you,” Yuu chuckled. “But I understand, my mom nags at me too.” 

“But Yuu is amazing though, living alone. Doesn’t it get lonely?” Ryoji asked. 

“Not really.” Yuu looked away and paused, reconsidering his words. “Maybe just a little. I don't have that many friends.”

“Really? But you are so cool and popular among both students and teachers. I usually see you talking with others in the class.” 

“Ahaha…” Yuu scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well, that’s in school. I don’t really have friends outside of that…”

Ryoji stared bewildered. Yuu, the popular model student approached by both boys and girls, student and teachers alike. Maybe it's because of his friendliness and eagerness to help others. Maybe it's his fashionable looks; the streaks of red in his hair, ear piercings, and his taste in fashionable outfits, sometimes wearing a vest over a shirt, other times wearing a shirt over an undertee. He probably worked out a bit too, judging from his slightly refined muscles, more refined than Ryoji’s flabby ones anyway, which didn’t get much one outside of violin practice. It's hard to believe that Yuu doesn’t have at least a handful of close friends. 

_ Wait, doesn't that mean… _

“So you don’t have a girlfriend?” Ryoji asked, almost saying the word ‘boyfriend' since he’s used to his brother having one. 

Yuu shook his head and sighed a “No.” 

Ryoji suddenly feels bad for asking. Maybe it's too private and sensitive a question. Yuu and him are close but not that close, he supposed. It’s strange, though. Whenever they talked it always felt like they had known each other for ages even though they had only met each other 6 months ago. 

“I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked?” Ryoji said awkwardly.  _ What if he had a bad breakup or something.  _

Yuu tilts his head, confused, and then chuckles as if he gets what's going on. “Oh no, it's fine,” he waves, “the truth is I never had any.” 

“But surely you’ve been asked out before!” Ryoji blurted out again before realizing how stupid a question it was since it's likely that Yuu rejected every advance made on him; Ryoji did the same. “I-I’m sorry, maybe we should switch topic,” he said, looking away apologetically.

Yuu chuckled again. “I appreciate it, but it's fine to ask, I think.” He paused to consider his words. “I don’t know about others but… I don't feel comfortable going out with someone I barely know. Is that strange?” 

Ryoji nodded vigorously. “I totally understand! Somehow it seems like the norm to just try to go out with another person even if they barely knew each other! I couldn't understand how people are able to do that.” His eyes grew wide and round in bewilderment, “I mean, what if the girl is a witch trying to eat you? It could be a trap! Or maybe a vampire trying to find a human to add to her blood farm? What if the guy’s a werewolf?! Then they will have to kill eat other because they are mortal enemies?! Or maybe it's a Romeo and Juliet scenario...  ”

“Ryoji, please I’m dying!” Yuu laughed. “I doubt any of our classmates are witches, vampires or werewolves, but I do get your point.” 

Ryoji laughed along. He’s glad to see Yuu more relaxed and enjoying his time. He looked so uneasy when they went to his house to check up on him, claiming that he felt that something was watching him. He looked at the clock on the wall and realises how late it is. “Oh, it's getting late. I'll prepare the shower before we head to bed?”

Yuu nodded, and added with a nervous laugh: “Are you sure nothing will crawl out of the toilet bowl?”

_ I can get in with you if you are scared _ . The thought came and went faster than a blink of an eye. Ryoji laughed back, equally nervous, not exactly for the same reason. “I guess you can close the lid…?”

* * *

 

Ryoji rolled on the bed, his brother’s bed actually. It’s the same size though a little bit stiffer. He stretched and flopped onto his belly, burying his head into the pillow.  _ Smells like big brother _ , another thought came and went. Ryoji cringed for a brief moment. He’s over that already. He’s mature enough to know that siblings shouldn’t have such feelings for each other and that his brother is the type that wouldn’t approve. Besides, his brother already has a boyfriend for some time now, and interfering with their relationship is just wrong.  _ I was childish,  _ Ryoji thought,  _ maybe it’s just a phase. It’d come to pass and stabilize. Maybe it’s already stabilizing.  _ Ryoji lets out of breath, clearing his mind of his older brother.  _ God it lasted so long though. _

“Ryoji, I’m done.” Yuu’s voice came along followed by his footsteps. 

Ryoji looked up. His eyes grew wide. Yuu walked into the room, towel over his shoulders, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers, possibly the slim-fit kind; Ryoji wasn't very sure, but it looks less baggier than the ones he saw in pictures, plus he isn’t familiar with boxers since he and his brother normally wears briefs. 

Yuu walked over to his bag and on the floor and starts rummaging it. Ryoji peeked over, half his face still covered in pillow, staring. Yuu’s ear piercings were off, his hair moist and messy. His body is slender, though not particularly muscular. Ryoji already had a hint because Yuu typically wears fitting clothes, but to see it bare is something else, and that applies to his arms and legs as well; not too flabby, not too muscular, fit. Ryoji hadn't gone to public baths, nor did he bother to observe naked guy bodies before (other than his brother’s), but something about Yuu’s made him hold his breath. 

Ryoji watched on. Yuu stood up, inspecting a shirt that he pulled out of his bag. The slight slouch revealing a small belly combined with his frowning face seemed to contrast his confident and daring outward appearance. Ryoji found that cute. 

Yuu finally looked across to Ryoji, whose heart skipped a beat when they made eye contact. “Is something wrong?” he asked. 

Ryoji snapped out of his train of thought. He stumbled find the right thing to say.  _ Nice body, how are you so sexy! Nice boxers, but you’ll look better without them! You’re cute, wanna hang out?  _ An endless list of things to say flood Ryoji’s mind, like taking multiple choice questions with infinite choices.  _ I can’t say any of that!  _ He felt like smashing his face into the pillow but that was worried that Yuu would react to that and ask. Instead he gave the straightest blank look he could muster, and picked what he felt was the safest statement

“Are those shorts?” 

_ No, those are clearly boxers _ . Ryoji’s mind ridiculed himself as his unsure eyes reactively diverted to the bulge in the middle as if to confirm for itself. His face cringed as he felt a strange familiar warm feeling coursing around his body, causing him to squirm. One of his hands reached for the blanket near him and drew it enough covered half of himself.  _ Just in case. _

Yuu responded with a confused look. “No, these are boxers,” he replied. “Haven’t you seen these before?”

Ryoji had, of course, in shops and images online, and now on Yuu’s pelvis, although admittedly he hadn’t seen one as fancy and slick-looking as the ones Yuu is wearing now. “O-oh, I have heard of them,” Ryoji told a half-lie. “H-heeh... My brother and I wears briefs so I don’t see them often. Is it uncomfortable?” The words flew out of his mouth before his brain could stop him. 

“I should be asking you that question,” Yuu grinned cheekily. “Don’t yours feel stuffy?” 

Ryoji’s heart skipped a beat, he gripped on his blanket tighter.  _ He’s asking about my - slfjlkljkf - calm down Ryoji, this is normal. I think. This is what boys do in locker rooms.  _ With the straightest face he could muster, and shrugging away the emotions he’s feeling with a wave of an imaginary hand, Ryoji replied. “Well, at least it’s in one place. Doesn’t it bother you when it moves freely?”  _ I’m just curious _ , Ryoji nodded to himself internally.  _ It’s a legit question. _

“I like the freedom; it’s comfortable,” Yuu said as he puts on his shirt, hanging the towel that was on his shoulders to a hanger by the door. “Whew! That was a great bath...thanks, I feel much better already,” he said and flops onto Ryoji’s bed beside.

Ryoji watched on.  _ He’s on my bed, he’s on my bed. With nothing but his boxers. Nothing but his boxers,  _ his heart beated as his eyes zoomed into Yuu’s bottom pressed onto the bed sheets.  _ Did he forget? _ “Erm, are you not wearing any shorts?”

Yuu straightened up suddenly and gave an apologetic look, shifting away from Ryoji’s bed. “I-I’m sorry, but should I? I usually sleep like that because it’s more comfortable so…I’m so sorry, cus this is your bed and all…”

_ He sleeps like that normally? _ Ryoji shook his head. “I-it’s fine! I don’t mind at all, just wondering if you...forgot to wear shorts or something.”

Yuu relaxed at the response and flopped belly first back onto the bed. “Whew, sorry. I hadn’t been to someone’s house much but...haha I guess that’s not really a good excuse, huh.” He paused, looking at Ryoji. “But now that I think about it, I guess it must’ve been weird sight for you, since you wear pyjamas to bed.”

“I don’t think it’s weird. I’m just not used to it, I guess,” Ryoji replied while trying to make eye contact, but his eyes were constantly peeking at Yuu’s lower body.  _ It’s pressing onto my bed, pressing onto my bed _ , his mind sang.

“You should try it then!” Yuu said. “Although I heard that pyjamas are  _ really  _ comfortable.”

“We could swap,” Ryoji chuckled, his mind finally drawn back to the topic. “And then we could report to each other how it feels. It’d be interesting, I’d think. You could borrow a set of my pyjamas.”

“Hmm, I wonder if it fits me though,” Yuu asked. 

“It should be fine, we are around the same build and height, I think.”

“No I mean...like…” Yuu frowned. “I was thinking that you look cute in your pyjamas, so I’m wondering if I could pull it off. But silly me, I guess it doesn’t matter since I’m not wearing it outside, huh.” 

Silence. 

_ Ba-dum. _

“Ryoji?”

Ryoji blinked. “I’m sure you’ll look fine,” he passed a smile and faked a yawn. “But we should get to bed, need to wake up early for school tomorrow.” He turned upwards and closed his eyes. It’s better to sleep this way anyway. 

And more comfortable. 

In more ways than one. 

* * *

 

“Ryoji...Ryoji…” 

Ryoji slurred. He could hear the soft rumbling of thunder and raindrops hitting the window.  _ Huh, rain. _ He lets the rhythm of the sound lull him to back to sleep.

“Ryoji…!”

“Yuu…?” Ryoji’s sure of that voice.  _ Right, he’s sleeping over.  _ He tried to open his eyes. It was dark. Was it 1, 2 or 4 in the morning? Ryoji wasn’t sure. Probably not 5. He turned his head to the direction of Yuu’s voice. He could see him a bit. He’s really close, kneeling right next to his bed, which striked Ryoji as odd since he’s sure people would usually stand next to the person’s bed to wake them up. “Do you need the toilet?” Ryoji hoped not, but he figured the likelihood was rather highs so he readied himself to get up.

“Erm, I went already but...I can’t sleep.” Yuu muttered softly. “I’m sorry for waking you up, erm, but erm...I’m...scared...I think...things are watching me again...”

Ryoji’s more awake now after hearing that, although he’s not sure how to deal with it.  _ It’s like trying to calm a puppy down because it’s scared of thunder,  _ he thought but had no idea how that works. 

“Would...it be better to sleep with the lights on?” Ryoji suggested.

“I-I don’t think the light’s the problem. I just f-feel like something’s out to get me and I’m scared that you would not notice to...I don’t know...save me…” Yuu stammered as he explained. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Ryoji asked. “Maybe we stay awake through the night and skip lesson or something.”

Yuu gave a slight pause, and said: “Is it okay if...we share the same bed?”

Ryoji gave Yuu’s silhouette a strange look. Yuu looked away, “I-it’s not like we are, you know, gay or anything, so it’s fine I think? Just that I’m afraid so I think b-being closer helps me calm down. I mean, it’s just lying next to each other. The bed isn’t that small so we can have some space.”

_ It’s not that big either. _

“I-I’m sorry,” Yuu apologized. “This is all too wrong and weird. Maybe I’m just paranoid. I’ll go back to bed, h-haha!”

_ No wait.  _

“Wait,” Ryoji placed a hand on Yuu’s shoulder just as he’s about to turn. “Wait, wait, er…”  _ Yuu’s scared. It’s my responsibility to make him feel comfortable. As a friend. And is in my house too. So it’s only right to do what he wants, right? Even if it’s us sleeping on the same bed. It’s only sleeping on the same bed. It’s just sleeping on the same bed. Until morning. Just today.  _ “I’ll sleep with yo - WAIT I MEAN - I’ll do it.”

Ryoji couldn’t see Yuu’s expression, but he could see him brighten up a little from his silhouette. “R-really? I mean, I understand if you are not comfortable with the idea, it’s just…”

“No, it’s okay,” Ryoji insisted, got off his brother’s bed and onto his own where Yuu was sleeping. “I’ll sleep on this side?” 

“Oh okay, but are you sure?” Yuu asked but after many an ‘it’s alright’ from Ryoji, he conceded and slid in.

* * *

 

Ryoji’s body tensed. He couldn’t sleep. He tried really hard, but the sound of his heart beating kept him awake. Yuu snored softly and peacefully close beside him.  _ Too close,  _ Ryoji thought. Yuu had been moving closer and closer in his sleep, every inch causing Ryoji’s body to become stiffer in more ways than one. 

Ryoji’s eyes were open, as closing them would cause his mind to wander to his other senses. He could hear and feel every of Yuu’s gentle breath onto his shoulder. He could smell the soap that Yuu used for the shower mixed with a bit of his body odour. He could feel the entirety of Yuu’s body leaning onto him, hugging him like a bolster, an arm resting on his chest. 

Worse of all, Ryoji’s right arm is lodged in between his and Yuu’s body, his hand dangerously close to Yuu’s thighs. 

Ryoji gulped and heaved a breath as quietly as he could. He’s certain he’s not used to Yuu wearing nothing but his boxers waist down now. When he tried to move his arm, he’s sure a part of it brushed them, causing him to freeze and return it to its original position. 

_ Maybe I should move a bit. Then maybe he will turn to the other side of the bed.  _ Ryoji thought. He squirmed and wiggled, but nothing happened. Sighing in his mind, he resigned to stay awake until morning. 

The wind howled as the rain continued to fall. A large flash of lightning followed by a loud sharp crack of thunder caused Ryoji to jump a bit in his bed. In that instant, Yuu’s body came to life, pressing closer to Ryoji, shuddering, a letting out soft whimper. 

_ He’s so scared.  _

“Yuu?” Ryoji whispered. 

“M-mm?” Yuu mumbled.  _ He’s awake.  _

“Still scared?” 

“N-not so much, having you close makes me feel alot better. I, er, hope you don’t mind me...being this close?”

_ I kind of do but… _

“I don’t,” Ryoji replied. 

_ But… _

Ryoji tried to phrase the question that was on his mind ever since Yuu started to press his body him. 

“Yuu, do you like being with me?” He asked after a while. 

_ Well, that came out wrong. _

“Erm, yes…?” was the reply, as expected. 

“I mean, not saying that I don’t mind or anything but do you like-like me?” Ryoji tried again. He’s not sure if this is the right direction to take. “Since you are okay with being this close to me. I mean, I understand that you are really scared and maybe need some physical contact but you are really close. But you can continue! Not saying I mind, of course! I’m just wondering if you like me more than the usual ‘like’ that you would give a normal friend or relative-”

Yuu’s grip on Ryoji loosened and he moved away a little. “O-oh…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I mean!” Ryoji interrupted, shifting closer to Yuu. “It’s not like I mind, like I said! You can continue if you need it and I’m willing to provide you since you make me feel good most of the time. But I’m not doing this like a superficial tit-for-tat thing like some ‘oh you make me feel good so I should make you feel good too’ kind of thing. I’m doing this because, well, I like you a lot too and I treasure every moment we spend together ever since we met, but that’s kind of besides the point, maybe…?” Ryoji finished with a frown to the ceiling. He could hear Yuu trying to control his laugh. 

“Ryoji…” Yuu said after he’d calmed down. “So you really don’t mind? Really?” His voice is soft but serious, the kind of tone which Ryoji could feel that Yuu’s entire being and emotion sits on it, the kind which could only be rightfully answered in kind.

“Yes.” Ryoji said, almost without thinking. He double confirmed his answer in his mind. It’s not like anything bad would happen. His brother is already with a guy so Ryoji doubts that he would oppose. He didn’t think his schoolmates would mind, and even if it’s a taboo, at most they do not make it obvious, it should be alright. In all honesty, Ryoji didn’t care that much about what others think of him being with Yuu if they went out with each other. “Yes.” He said again, this time firmly. 

“Okay,” Yuu said. He took a deep breath. “Whew. I guess I didn’t know this until today but, I have been thinking that liked your company a lot recently and that you coming for my help today made me realize how much you meant to me. Often when we part ways and I go home alone, I think about how grateful I am for meeting you and wonder if you feel the same way.” He paused. “I hope I’m not being creepy…”

_ Heh… _

“I-I never thought you felt this way about me,” Ryoji said, although on hindsight, he felt like he had known this all along. After all the talks they had together, Ryoji had known that Yuu isn’t what he seemed like on the surface; the bold, daring, confident, model student. Although he didn’t express it often, Ryoji felt that the real Yuu is more sentimental and emotional.  _ I had always known, huh. _ It became obvious when he recalled Yuu’s violin playing, which was the first thing that drew Ryoji to him. “But if it makes you feel better, I think about you all the time too, although to be honest, I...sometimes deliberately keep away from you because I thought you would find me annoying and I was afraid that my feelings will develop into something...undesirable for you to accept.”

“Ryoji, does that mean…?”

_ Oh no, I said too much.  _ “Well,” Ryoji tried to stall for time. He wasn’t sure if it’s the right time to say something so direct.  _ But if Yuu’s fine with it...then there’s no problem?  _ “I like you. Like, love. Maybe crush. But yeah.” Ryoji turned his head away. It’s becoming harder to think with the heat. “Yes, that’s what it means. I guess. Maybe.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. Ryoji wondered if he said the wrong thing. Maybe he got the wrong implications. Maybe Yuu just wanted to be ‘really good close friends but not lovers’. The thunder roared again.  _ How ominous. _

“Sorry,” Yuu broke the silence.  “I...needed time to think because I’m wondering…” Ryoji could understand that, since he was wondering just now too. “I guess if I said yes, we are a couple?”

“I guess.” Ryoji couldn’t think of a better reply.

Yuu gave a huge sigh of relief, as if all the feelings he had bottled up since the six months ago he met Ryoji was released in that one exhale. “Haaah…” he leaned closer to Ryoji and buried his face into his shoulder. “I’m glad.”

Ryoji was glad too, but it still didn’t answer the question on his mind, however. But now it seemed more appropriate to ask. “So Yuu, do you want to do anything about it?”

Yuu’s reply was muffled in Ryoji’s shoulder. “About?”

“About. The thing. Below.” Ryoji tried to explain. Without thinking, he moved his arm as if to check if he was just imagining it, and his hand brushed a strange bulgy lump where he thought Yuu’s pelvis was. “Oops.”

“Gye-ah-” Yuu’s body squirmed and shuddered instantly at the touch. “I’m sorry! I didn’t, I mean, I thought, I mean…”

_ Cute.  _

Ryoji couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to do it.  _ And Yuu’s not big brother. Not a replacement. Yuu is Yuu.  _ He repeatedly told himself.  _ Yuu is Yuu. He’s not a replacement.  _

With that, Ryoji turned on the lights and sat on the bed. Yuu’s hair’s a mess, his face incredibly red and awkward. His eyes are a little sore, probably from crying just now before he woke Ryoji up. 

Ryoji’s gulped. He was used to seeing Yuu in his usual layered outfit but him wearing just his T-shirt and boxers is something else.  _ Speaking of boxers.  _ Ryoji’s eyes fell. He saw the bulge that his hand grazed earlier. He had already noticed it before they went to bed, but this time it’s bigger, as if something’s about to burst out.  _ It’s big,  _ probably bigger than his _.  _ Ryoji wondered if that’s a reason why Yuu don’t wear briefs. Yuu defensively cross his hands over it. “I-it’s not like that, I mean…” 

“No, it’s okay! Look! M-mine’s like that too for some time,” Ryoji gestured towards his own, at the same time wondering if empathizing like that is the right thing to do in this situation. Yuu couldn’t bear to look directly, but peeked at the side of his eyes over and over again as Ryoji continued, “I was wondering if we want to do something about it. I mean, since we are already together…”

“But it’s too fast, isn’t it!” Yuu protested. “It’s too early, I think. I don’t know. I’m confused.”

Ryoji shrugged. “I don’t see a problem doing it now,” he said. At the back of his mind, he thought about how he didn’t agree when his brother wanted to abstain Rosario from having sex with him. “Yeah, it’s no problem. Besides, there’s no risk, is there?”

“Um, I don’t know...” Yuu muttered. 

“Yuu.” Ryoji said, a serious tone in his voice. “Do you want to do it?” He grabbed one of Yuu’s hands and shifted it away from the bulge he’s hiding, a part of him wondering if he’s being too fierce, but a bigger part of him felt strongly that this is the right thing to do. Still grabbing his hand, Ryoji said while looking at the small wet puddles littering the rise of the boxers. “You shouldn’t suffer like this. If it helps, I want to do it too.” 

“I-if Ryoji says so,” Yuu said. “I guess there’s no harm. I think. Maybe.” 

“Okay!” With that Ryoji went to one of his brother’s locked drawers (he knows where the keys are), took out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube and placed them on the bed. “We’ll need this,” Ryoji declared. He looked at the pack of condoms and back at Yuu. “Hmm, maybe we don’t need this,” Ryoji said as he tossed at condoms aside. 

“B-but those are condoms!” Yuu said. “What if you get preg - wait...”

Ryoji gave an annoyed look. “Do I look like a girl to you?”

“No!” Yuu raised his hands in defense, although his averting eyes gave him away. 

Ryoji then took off his pants and underwear, his exposing his erect penis. He turned to check on Yuu, who was watching intently, face still red. “S-sorry, is it weird…?” Ryoji asked, suddenly not confident in his body. He never cared, until today. 

“Erm, no.” Yuu said, still looking away. “I thought that you looked…” his voice trailed off but Ryoji could hear him finish his sentence with “...cute.”  

Upon hearing that, Ryoji felt like he should cover his body but he resisted the urge, instead choosing to awkwardly pose (not sure if he should flex or put his arms on his hips or give a thumbs up), smile and say, “T-thanks!”

Yuu fidgeted. “I also never thought that something like...that would be hidden in ...Ryoji’s pants…” He continued, scratching his head.

“E-eh! But it’s not as big as yours though.” Ryoji commented. 

“It...er...suits you…?” Yuu tried to find the right words. “O-oh...I should take mine off, huh.” Slowly he pulled down his boxers. Ryoji tried his best not to gasp, but it was bigger than he expected exposed. The boxers hid a lot more than Ryoji originally thought. Yuu twitched eagerly, and Ryoji’s twitched back, as if greeting each other. “Is it strange?” Yuu asked.

_ It’s big.  _ At least, bigger than he thought someone of Yuu’s frame would have. “May I touch?” 

“S-s-sure…” Yuu stuttered. Ryoji reached out and Yuu braced himself, closing his eyes. “A-ahh~!” He leaked out a shaky moan as Ryoji’s hands wrapped around it and his body started to have small spasms.

_ Warm.  _ Ryoji never touched one before other than his own. Well, technically, which guy would have unless they are gay like his brother. Or maybe if they are a doctor.  Yuu’s erect penis twitched harder around Ryoji’s hand than it did around cold air, a transparent liquid slowly oozing out from the tip until it dripped onto his hand. 

“Yuu’s so sensitive,” Ryoji said between Yuu’s moans and gasps. He took out the bottle of lube with his other free hand and poured. “Ha-!” Yuu yelped as an unfamiliar cold, sticky sensation envelops his dick. A bit of the lube fell onto the bed, which Ryoji regretted that he didn’t think about that, but shrugged it off with a ‘I’ll clean it tomorrow’. Turning his focus back to the scene, he began to massage the member, rhythmically and smoothly going up and down until it matches Yuu’s breathing. Yuu’s eyes already lost their focus, switching between looking blankly up into the ceiling and closing his eyes. 

“Is it good?” Ryoji asked. He hadn’t done it for someone before, so he’s using his own experience from masterbation, although the angle is different.  _ Maybe I should do it from behind,  _ he considered,  _ but I wouldn’t be able to see his face.  _

“R-ryoji! It’s sooo goooood,” Yuu moaned, trying to focus his eyes on Ryoji. “B-but the bed - nrgh - will get - ha - d-dirty.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryoji licked his lips and leaned towards Yuu for a kiss, while he continued to massage. Their tongue flailed recklessly. Ryoji had no idea what he’s doing, but just thinking about their tongues in each other’s mouth aroused him. He wanted more. He pressed in, until Yuu’s arms that were supporting him from the back could not handle the weight, slowly lowering them onto the bed. 

“Ppua-!” Ryoji and Yuu gasped for air, their mouths parted, a strand of saliva fell onto Yuu. Ryoji massaging hand continued, never skipping a beat like a metronome. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuu responded, trying to get up.

“You’re so wet.”

“Erm, yeah. I guess - ah!” Yuu body convulsed and shook, his head flew back onto the bed. In that moment, Ryoji wondered if Yuu shared the same sensitive spot as his own penis, even though Google already confirmed with him that most guys generally do. Still he could not help but confirm, circling the base of his thumb around the underside of Yuu’s dick.  _ Fred’s-new-lump? Frednulum?  _ Ryoji tried to remember the word for the spot. 

“A-ah! Ah! Ryoji, w-wait!” Yuu exclaimed. 

Ryoji stopped. “Sorry, are you okay?” He asked.

Yuu blinked and blinked, dazed and tired. “That was too good,” he managed to say. “It’s so weird. When I do it myself it doesn’t feel half as good. How are you so good at this?”

_ I have seen my brother and Rosario do it multiple times,  _ Ryoji thought, but instead what came out of his mouth was: “I think it’s because your body couldn’t predict what’s happening because it’s not your hand? I heard that if you sat on your hand until it became numb, it will feel like someone else’s doing it for you.”

“That’s so weird! How do you know all these things!” Yuu laughed. Ryoji’s heart skipped a beat again. There’s something about seeing Yuu happy that makes his insides warm. And there’s something about seeing him happy  _ and  _ naked at the same time that turned Ryoji on. It almost felt like he’s looking at Yuu’s true nature, without all the facade that he’s putting on in school, without all the layers of clothes he’s wearing, without  _ anything _ really.  _ Yuu is Yuu.  _ Ryoji smiled, finally realizing his emotions. There and then, it sank in, like a perfect fit into a jigsaw-puzzle.  _ Not a replacement. _

“Yuu,” Ryoji gave a serious tone again. He decided. He wants this. “Can I have it?”

Yuu stopped laughing, a puzzled look written on his face. “Have what?”

_ I want your dick inside me,  _ was the clear and concise statement that formed in his head, but he decided against saying it; it’s too embarrassing. Instead he pointed at Yuu’s still throbbing erect dick and went “This. Inside.” On hindsight,  _ maybe being direct is better.  _ “Can I put it inside?” He clarified. 

Yuu’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?

_ No I’m not. _ “Yes.” Ryoji poured more lube onto Yuu’s penis (who still squirmed at little at the sensation) and climbed onto him. He had seen his brother and Rosario do this before multiple times and it looked like they enjoyed it, but when he tried it himself, it didn’t seem to work. He rubbed the head of Yuu’s dick around the hole, moistening it with lube. Ryoji squirmed.  _ It’s different _ , Ryoji could already tell.  

“Ryoji, you’re wet too,” Yuu said with a clear view of Ryoji’s twitching member pointing towards him, a bit of precum falling onto Yuu. “I-is this your first time?”

Ryoji nodded, not really listening. He bit his lips and focused, relaxing his muscles. And then, he lowered his body. 

And it slid in. 

A bit too smoothly. 

“Whoah-!” For a moment, Ryoji’s mind went white. His body arced backwards as his entire being tried to make sense of what he’s feeling. “Nnn-!?” It was painful, but not entirely unpleasant. Ryoji tried to control his breathing, trying to get used to the feeling so that his muscles could relax.  _ Big...big...big…! _ was all he could think of, like a mantra to calm himself down, although the words weren’t exactly the best. 

“R-ryoji, are you okay?” Yuu was panting harder than he did before. “It’s tight. I can feel you squeezing…!”

Ryoji was too focused to answer. Inhaling a deep breath, he slowly rose up. He could feel a gentle burn of Yuu’s dick sliding out smoothly. Then he lowered again, slowly. “A-ahhh~!?” they both moaned at the same time. Then Ryoji went up, and down again, getting faster and faster with each cycle, each cycle pounding harder and harder. It became more and more difficult to think. Each time Yuu’s dick hit directly at the direction of his prostate, Ryoji lost a bit of his mind. He just wanted more, giving up control to his body which seemed to know what to do, rocking and riding without a care in the world. 

“A-Ah! Ah!” Yuu continued to make sounds erratically, clearly not used to any of this. Ryoji took every noise Yuu made as an affirmation to go on, each sound driving him closer and closer to what seemed like climax - he’s not sure since he had never climaxed like this before, but it felt like he’s reaching  _ something.  _ He went on, the thought of Yuu inside him drove him faster and faster.

“R-ryoji! Ryoji! I think I can’t I think I can’t I’m - nraghh?!” With a cry, Yuu thrusted deep into Ryoji. Ryoji yelped in shock as something warm spreads inside him. Yuu thrusted and thrusted, grabbing Ryoji by the hips, coming over and over again, shooting load after load inside.

“Y-yuu, wai- ah!” Suddenly, Ryoji’s world spun as something imploded from within. He erupted all over Yuu’s body and face - he didn’t know it could reach that far - who flinched every time Ryoji’s hot sticky stuff hits him. When Ryoji came to his sense, he felt all his strength leaving him fell onto Yuu, whose dick, now limp, slid out. Ryoji could feel warm stuff flowing out. It felt disgusting, yet somehow gratifying, like a part of Yuu is imprinted into him. He wondered if his brother and Rosario felt the same.

Ryoji could hear Yuu breathing peacefully with his head on his chest. He sighed. He couldn’t begin to describe what he’s feeling. It felt like relief, satisfaction and happiness all at once, a brightly positive feeling. It felt like everything is going to be alright.  _ I’ll definitely protect you Yuu _ , Ryoji buried his face into Yuu’s chest. 

“Ryoji,” Yuu finally stirred. “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

Ryoji thought that he had never been more sure in his life.

* * *

 

The two eventually got out of bed and washed up in the shower. Ryoji tried to mimic Yuu and wear only his briefs but gave up because his legs were too cold. Yuu conceded to putting on one of Ryoji’s pyjamas and to his surprise, he liked it. “It’s super comfy!” Yuu said, startled. Ryoji had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, he liked it because of the fact that Yuu’s wearing  _ his  _ clothes - some variant of  _ kare-shatsu  _ … maybe  _ kare-pejama? _ On the other hand, he liked the image of Yuu walking around in just his boxers and T-shirt. 

“It’s getting late,” Ryoji yawned and looked at the clock. Two o’clock. “We’d better sleep soon or we’ll feel terrible tomorrow - I mean - today.”

“What are we going to do with the bed though?” Yuu gestured to Ryoji’s bed, the stench and mess of what they did early still lingers. 

“Wash it,” Ryoji said and began wrapping up the bed sheet, spraying the Febreeze that was conveniently located in their room all over it, noting that there wasn’t much left. Ryoji wasn’t surprised. His room usually smelt like this every time Rosario comes over. He wondered if his brother already knew that he knew about  _ it _ . 

With the bed sheet in the washing machine (Ryoji took an additional note of the soap that they use in the household, which his brother claimed that it’s ‘very strong’ and would not accept the one that Ryoji bought from the convenience store the other time when they ran out), Ryoji returned to the room where Yuu was waiting patiently and checking his phone. “Oh, welcome back.” Yuu said. “...Is it okay? The mess we made, I mean.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Ryoji waved it off. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted,” Yuu yawned. “How are we going to sleep though? Are you going to put on another bedsheet? Or do one of us just sleep without a bedsheet?”

_ Right, I guess I could put on a bedsheet.  _ Just thinking about the idea drained him. Too much effort. “Can’t we just sleep together on my brother’s bed?” Ryoji asked. He had that plan from the very start anyways. “You were scared right?”

“R-right…” Yuu looked away sheepishly. “W-well, after that...I don’t know...I don’t feel so scared anymore.”

Ryoji moved towards Yuu, a disappointed pout on his face. “Well, I’m scared now,” he lied, “so take responsibility.”

“O-oh!” Yuu said, finally understanding, and gave the last chuckle of the night. “Alright.”

 


End file.
